Angel of Death
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: [Angel!AU] Following footprints in the snow, Tom gets more than he bargained for. Tom/Harry slash


The footprints in the snow suddenly ended. Tom's came to a stop only inches behind the end of the path, eyes glancing hopelessly around in hope of finding the rest of the footprints, or _any_ sign of whether this person had disappeared to. Because there had to be more, right? It simply wasn't logical for them to just end, because they were _human_ footsteps, belonging to a _human_ figure that Tom had recognised from the number of times he had seen it, because the other boy, and Tom was certain the other figure was male, looked incredibly familiar.

Not even the Slytherins he had attended Hogwarts with for the last six years had managed to garner that feeling of familiarity from Tom, and the mystery of this feeling was gnawing on Tom's conscious during every waking moment. And this boy had only just popped into existence in Tom's world!

It was like a memory that Tom had long forgotten coming back into reality, and that was worrying, because Tom didn't like his past. The history he shared with that graying Wool's Orphanage was something Tom wished not to exist, often wishing for it to disappear from time completely. This niggling feeling, though, was something that refused to be supressed and hidden. Just like his past, and his muggle ancestry.

Tom hissed in annoyance at the lack of living being in the near vicinity. The fresh footprints said otherwise, but unless the person had disappeared suddenly… unless they apparated. That was a possibility. The other male must look younger than he really was, or apparition would have been illegal for him. Aurors would have been swarming the area if he was.

Satisfied with his conclusion, Tom turned around, intending to retreat to the warmth of the Three Broomsticks for a little while before heading back to the castle. He wasn't on prefect duty today, and, thus, there was no real reason to be lingering around Hogsmeade. Not to mention that it was _freezing_ outside, and the wind didn't help either.

The light laughter that followed Tom froze him in his tracks. There _definitely_ hadn't been anyone there, so there shouldn't be any laughter.

Tom turned around to see a boy that looked around his age, the same one he had occasionally caught glimpses of throughout the last few months, comfortably seated _on a tree_. The amused light in the other teen's eyes ignited irritation in Tom, because there was only one person he could be laughing at: Tom. And Tom hated being laughed at.

"Who are you?"

"You amuse me, Tom," he said, eyes glinting through awful-looking glasses, "Have you honestly forgotten me? I do suppose it's been a while since I was last here, though."

"How do you know who I am?" Tom demanded. "I haven't seen you before!"

"Don't lie, Tom. If you hadn't seen me before, you would never have come here. You would never have left the castle."

Tom couldn't deny that, although that fact made him want to hit something. And subsequently _curse_ it into oblivion, preferably the boy who was still watching him with an amused look. So Tom settled on giving the other teen an unimpressed look.

"That still doesn't help me with _who you are_!"

The other male had the gall to look sheepish, "I don't suppose I've _officially_ been introduced to you then, huh? Oh well, I'm Harry."

Tom's eye twitched. That was all? Was that all he was going to say about it? That didn't help one bit! A first name was of no use when you wanted to find all possible information on the person, it was like looking for a grain of salt in the ocean! Near impossible! 'Harry' was such a common name! There were any number of people who could be using that name!

"But I suppose I'm more commonly known as the Messenger, or the Angel of Death, maybe even the Grim Reaper. I don't know what you lot call me anymore, but some of them were _really_ interesting over the years... Master of Death even, and wasn't _that_ hilarious…"

Tom felt dread beginning to roll over him. There was only one reason for an "Angel of Death" to follow him, or even be near him seeing as no one else seemed to see Harry...

"So, am I going to die then?" Tom asked, muscles tensing slightly as he waited for the response. There was still so much he had to do, so much he _wanted_ to do. Tom _definitely_ wasn't going to die without a fight. He wasn't going to be like all of those other people who died as unknown, and lived only to be forgotten. _He_ would be remembered for years. That was if he even let himself die, _no_ , he had wanted to live forever and not fade into nothingness like everyone else. He wasn't going to let the shackle that was mortality restrict his plans and goals. Tom simply _wouldn't_ allow it!

Harry looked shocked at the words. "Why would you think of anything like that?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

Tom relaxed slightly but the suspicion was still there, "So why _are_ you here, then?"

"What? Can I not occasionally visit my bond mate?" Harry asked, his expression the picture of innocence that Tom took for granted. Until the words actually registered in Tom's mind.

"Bond mate? What are you talking about?"

Harry stared at Tom in shock, "What do they _teach_ you at Hogwarts nowadays?! Even _your mother_ knew about bond mates, even if your father had never believed it, and _she_ hadn't even been to Hogwarts! She knew what I was immediately upon seeing me, and _she_ had never seen me before that! She even knew what my presence there meant! And she was half-blind from the pain!"

Tom gritted his teeth at the face of not knowing something. He had always prided himself in known everything about, well _everything_. Obviously he didn't, though, and this was something Purebloods learnt from their families, something he hadn't been afforded all these years.

"And now you're going to go on a murderous rampage, aren't you?" Harry said, a hint of disapproval in his voice. "To think that you were such a cute baby when you were born. Now you're going to give me enough work to rival Grindelwald! That man is surprisingly calm when he wants to be, to be honest. Minimal insane tendencies. I kind of liked him..."

And expression of utter horror filled Tom's face, "You were there when I was born? You must be so _old_! That's disgusting!" Tom resolutely ignored the tingle of jealousy at the thought of Harry liking someone else, even though _they_ were bond mates. Tom couldn't even be sure that this _Harry_ was telling the truth anyway.

Harry sniffed haughtily, "They wouldn't notice the difference, if I looked the same age as you, anyway. It's been centuries since I started this job. I've watched everything since I've started. I probably wouldn't be around too often anyway… although with your streak…"

Tom scowled.

 **Written for Pokemon Journey Challenge: The footprints in the snow suddenly ended; hit; shackle**

 **Written for The OTP AU! Competition 2 Round 1: Angel/Demon!AU**


End file.
